Let's Just Say
by CAITIxCORE
Summary: [OneShot]“I… need some advice. Do you think you can help me out?”Roxas’ tone made it obvious something was troubling him in some way. Axel wanted to know what in the world it could be. [AxelRoxas]


Hey, everyone. It's Caiti again, with her second fanfic! I'm so happy. -dances around-

Well, I couldn't think of any other pairing to do, so it's Axel/Roxas again. I know! We totally don't have enough of those around here. -rolls eyes- Well, more enjoyment for the fans I say! Well, I hope you enjoy this at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Boy love. FLUFF! XD Oh, and a graphic-but-not-that-graphic scene.

Time period: Future - If Roxas went with Axel.

One shots are fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Axel?"

Roxas broke the long silence that plagued him and his best friend for what seemed like forever in his plain, empty room. Two of them were both sitting at the side of the bed.

Sea foam green eyes darted from the floor over to the side of which his ears and senses caught the familiar voice and saw the blond sitting next to him looking straight at him. Roxas' blue eyes looked like a mixture of nervous and worried, Axel noted mentally. Why? He had no idea.

"Yeah?"

Axel simply said in a casual tone.

"I… need some advice. Do you think you can help me out?"

Roxas' tone made it obvious something was troubling him in some way. Axel wanted to know what in the world it could be. Nothing much ever really bothered the boy, so the red head knew this had to be something big.

"I don't know if I can do much, but I'll see what I can do. Try me."

Axel flashed a small smirk over to the younger blond, now awaiting his problem. Axel was not a therapist, but they were best friends and he would try his best. See Axel here thought this was going to be a big problem, like one of the organization members had raped him or something. (If that ever happened, Axel would have their head in an heartbeat.) However, what he got was totally different.

"Well let's just say I have this friend of mine, who has a crush on someone." Oh _great._ Love and crushes. Axel was surely not an expert at this certain topic. "But that crush, happens to be a guy as well. He really likes him, but is too afraid to show him his feelings because they are both the same gender." Roxas bit his lower lip and those liquid blue eyes flooded with the emotion of nervous.

"Well, what I don't understand is why doesn't the kid just say it. I think it would feel better, even if this price charming didn't like him back."

After that line, a thought popped in his head.

Wait.

Roxas only knew the people within Organization XIII, so that means he is talking about someone Axel **knew, **and because it was someone he knew(And he too only knows people in the Organization), that must mean that whoever this was liked **another** one from the organization, someone else he had to know.

Suddenly, this got very interesting.

"But, he is afraid he not might be into guys like my friend is, Axel. That's what is stopping him."

Roxas said and nibbled at his lip some more. Why is he so nervous? Maybe it could be that he was worried that Axel found out who it was and tell everyone when Roxas was suppose to keep it secret? Yes, that has to be the reason why. Axel could not see any other reason.

"Well, if he doesn't know this guys sexuality, then it doesn't hurt to ask, right? You never know these days!"

Axel eyes flashed merrily, the inside of him trying to figure out who in the organization this might sound like.

"But, he is also really shy when it comes to things like this. He doesn't know if he has the courage to confess his feelings toward him."

_Ding._

No one in this organization was shy. Hell, everyone spoke their minds. Even Demyx had his own childish way of speaking his mind.

All, but for one member.

**Roxas.**

So, Roxas was playing the "Let's just say," game to make it look like it was someone else and not him. Oh boy, Axel was onto him. At least we now know a little why he is so nervous. So, little Roxas has a crush on a guy? Who it was, Axel did not know, yet this didn't mean he didn't want to know. It was weird, but when Axel had a pictured with Roxas with someone else as a couple besides him he felt jealously boil him inside. Woah, Axel. Calm down. This is your best friend, he can like who he likes. A smirk graced Axels' thin lips as he said to respond to the boy after such a long pause,

"If he is his friend, he shouldn't be shy. If this guy was really TRUELY friends with your friend, he would still be his friend even if he didn't like him back and said no. If he doesn't, then he was never a true friend to begin with. Am I not right, Roxas?" Axel just could not help him self to put more emphasis when he said the boys' name. It was too tempting, and Axel ever did handle temptation well.

"But, Axel -"

"Oh come on, Rox! Don't tell me you don't agree! Just give it up, you know I'm right."

"Axel!"

"What?"

"That person… is me."

Roxas hung in shame and Axel noted he was blushing slightly. Poor kid must have felt miserable.

"Ah…" Axel was about to start talking, but then Roxas had finally admitted it. So, the clever Axel was right after all. The smirk turned into a mischievous grin and said, "Roxas, I think I am a few steps ahead of you!"

Roxas head lifted back up a little to reveal his cheeks with a deep shade of red braced on him.

"Hmmm..? Axel, how did you know?"

Roxas question, his eyes glinted for a second.

"Do you think I'm dumb, Rox? You're playing the let's just say game… I could tell." Axels' green eyes danced happily again as he said in an upbeat tone, "Okay, so spill it! Who is it, Roxas? Who is this prince charming?" Axel said as his grin had now faded and was replaced by a smile. Not a smirk, or a grin, a smile. He wanted to know so badly who it was, yet deep inside he knew when and if Roxas had told him the name he would have a totally different impression of him and would most likely not get along with him at all. Why does he has these feelings for his best friend? Axel felt like it was wrong. Maybe it was…..

"Um… umm.. Well… Erm." Roxas has paused several times when he said that sentence. "I uh.. Well… um.. I.." If possible, his face got even more to a shade of red.

The incoherence just poured out of the poor blonds' mouth.

Axel previously light up face had died down, his eyes went dull. "You… don't want to tell me? You don't trust me or something? You won't even tell your best friend?" His tone was hurt and sad. Axel was seriously offended.

If only he knew…

"Oh, no! It's not that at all! You got me all wrong! It's just.. Um well.."

Now this was annoying Axel. Why can't the boy just tell him, if it was not that reason why he keeps holding back? "Roxas -"

Before Axel could say anything more, he felt the boys' lips gently and innocently touching his own.

Wait, time out. What?

Roxas was kissing him? Why the hell..? No, this couldn't mean Roxas was talking about him, _them _the whole time, was he?

Pulling away quickly afterwards, Roxas scooted a little bit more away from Axel his face almost as red as Axels' hair.

"S-sorry…! I didn't mean to!"

Roxas was totally freaking out, over nothing. Well, to Axel it was nothing. In fact, Axel felt **happy **when Roxas kissed him, even though most people would find that wrong and gross.

"Hey, kiddo. There is nothing to be sorry about. Do I look mad, scared, disgusted to you?"

Axels' tone was soft, yet firm.

"No…"

Roxas said in a low, shy tone as he lowered his head a little as his eyes looked down to the plain white sheets on the bed.

"So, what are you sorry for Rox? And like I said…" Axel, though probably against Roxas needs, scooted closer to Roxas and grabbed his chin just to lift his head up. "When we were playing that silly game, I said that it never hurts to ask 'cause you just never know how the other feels. Well, I don't consider what you did asking, but you should know where I'm going with this, right?" Axel smiled and reached his arms out to ruffle the boys' hair lightly.

"I think… heh. Honestly, I don't. Sorry Ax."

Roxas blinked, truthfully not getting where his friend was going at all.

"Jeez, Roxas. Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to me for once!" Axel had teased and then soon came another short pause. "Hey Roxy, what can I do to get my feelings across to you?" Axel finally said sighing, letting go of Roxas' chin then running his finger through his fiery red hair with the same hand. Maybe his hints he has been giving off for a while were too hard to notice? But what he had said previously had to be the biggest hint yet and the boy still didn't understand. Was Roxas that oblivious to not at least _think_ that Axel might have feelings for him as more than friends? More than half the organization knew of Axels' "secret and hidden" crush on Roxas, and the other half that didn't know really just didn't care about gossip or other beings. Of course, that is an exception of the blond since he really never thought that Axel had feelings for him.

"Huh? Feelings? What do you mean?"

Now suspicious thoughts were flooding through the blonds' mind, finally getting the picture. "Axel, do you.. Like me?" Roxas tone sounded so out of character. It sounded like a sweet, innocent, two year old who had no idea what was happening. This was a tone you never hear Roxas use every day.

"Man oh _man,_ you're slow! And might I also add oblivious to everything around you." Axel laughed to himself and shook his head. Boy, Roxas caught on to things very slowly. It only took him since the start of their friendship to figure that one out.

"I take that a yes?"

Roxas questioned while tilting his head slightly.

And the boy STILL doesn't get it. Well, maybe he was trying to confirm his suspicions, but that was beside the point.

With a dramatic and long pout, Axels' gaze went from the floor to Roxas' deep blue eyes. The pyromaniac had an evil smirk like he was plotting something plastered on his face.

"Yes, Roxas, I like you. Got it memorized?" With an evil chuckle, Axel let his arm snake around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer. Blushing, Roxas squirmed a little by surprise at Axels' slick move. With his only free hand, Axel grabbed the boys' chin(Again) and moved it to the side so Roxas could face him. "Um.. Axe-" This time, Roxas was interrupted by Axel kissing him. Yes, Axel kissed Roxas because I guess he felt bold enough to do it. Besides, he shouldn't mind, he DID like him too. Right?

Shock was evident in the blonds' crystal blue eyes. However, this was not completely unwanted. Sighing, Roxas let this arms warp around Axels' neck line, allowing his hands to mess with Axels' red locks.

Axel saw this as a way of saying "I'm cool with this," Or in Axels' mind, "Oh, Axel! You're so sexy! I want you in my pants so bad! Oh, please make-out with me! Mmm, you sexy beast! You're so hot! " Is what he was saying. Axel was an oddball like that. With that thought in his mind, Axel just thought he'd make the kisser more deeper by allowing his tongue to slip in Roxas' mouth, exploring it with such desire and lust. This shocked Roxas even more. Yet again though, it surely was not unwanted. The grip on Axels' hair tightened more as Roxas came to conclusion of, "Awe, what the hell," and slipped his tongue into Axels mouth trying his best to follow his actions. Before you knew it, they were playing a great game tonsil hockey with their tongues playing with the other sometimes causing pants, moans, and groans.. Of course, moments later they broke away for that much needed air, though Axel was not quite finished with the boy. Taking the hand off Roxas' chin, Axel then moved it to one of the boys' hands, the other hand that had been wrapped around his waist was also freed to grab Roxas' other hand. Using very little force, Axel pushed the boy that was so close to him right under him, with Axel on top.

Feeling the covers hit his back, and saw those green eyes flickering to him with lust obvious in his eyes he quickly came to realize that Axel was not done yet.

Again, Axel and Roxas' lips made contact in a passionate kiss, though their lips soon parted when Axels' decided to go explore Roxas' neck, sucking gently at the tender skin. This resulted a moan coming out of Roxas. Axel, was probably having more of a better time that Roxas ever would. Chuckling as his mouth was still attached to the blonds' neck, Axel oh-so-coolly moved one hand to the zipper and slowly unzipped a little of Roxas' cloak.

This, should be **fun.**

------

Mmm, AkuRoku.

So, what did you think of it? It took me forever to write this. Ask my wife. (FASHIONxCORE)

By the way, this fic is dedicated to my wife. ILY so much and you're so rad and elite. ;D

Review please! (: It makes me very happy. Constructive Criticism welcomed with arms wide open.


End file.
